The Legend of Nim Majora's Mask
by Phoenigale
Summary: 'Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon... The four who are there bring them here' This tale take a young girl into a popular game as she travel around Termina in order to save a Town before the dawn of the fourth day. Will she succeed? or will she fall victim of the Majora's Mask itself? Read and Find out... if you dare! Rated K for now
What will happen if a young female plays the newer version of a beloved Zelda game, and ends up inside the game itself? I on;y made a few changes to the game story line. Oh right, and I'm required by law to say the following:

I do not own any of the characters in the game they all belong to Nintendo, and the creator of the Zelda Franchise.

I only Own Nim Nightingale.

So with that taken care of enjoy the Introduction go Legend of Nim Majora's Mask

 ** _Introduction_**

Hey there, my name is Nim Nightingale, and this is my story. It was just another ordinary day in my home town some where in the U.S.A. I was at home getting ready to play Majora's Mask for the 3DS, when I received a phone call. It was wired because the caller ID showed some pretty wired text. So I clicked on the green button, and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said but all I heard was heavy breathing, and the sound of the phone turning off.

I looked at my phone for a while, but I shrugged it off for some stupid prankster. So I grabbed my 3DS with the game card inside, thenI plop myself on the couch, and started playing my game. I had loved playing the original Majora's Mask game on the Nintendo 64, and I was really looking forward to the new features in the 3DS version.

So when I selected a new game I normally stick with the original character name, but decided to stick with my own name instead. After I entered my name, and clicked okay to start the game. The game went on with the intro of the game with how Link was on a secret mission looking for a friend. Then the scene of Link riding Epona stopping in a strange forest, then two fairies scaring Epona, and finally Skull Kid wearing the Majora's Mask.

"Hee, hee. You two fairies did great!" said the Skull Kid, "I wonder if she has anything good on her..."

"Wait her?" I said a bit confused, "Must be a typo or something."

"Huh this girl... well, that shouldn't be a problem" Skull Kid said as he crept up to Link.

He then searched through Link's belonging, found the ocarina of time, and started playing it. "Ooh! Ooh! What a pretty ocarina" Tael's said excitedly, "Hey Skull Kid, Let me touch it! I wanna see!"

Before Tael could even get any closer to the ocarina, Tatl stopped him in his tracks. "You can't, Tael!" Tatl told her brother, "what would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!"

"Aww. But sis" Tael wined, "W... why can't I try it out too?"

Just then Link got up, and the scene with him holding onto the Skull Kid as he takes Epona. The scene ends with Link flung off of Skull kid, and landed flat on his face. It was wired because as that happened I felt a sharp pain in my head for a few second, and it was gone. "That was weird" I said as I shrugged it off and continued the game.

Before I ventured further in the game I first got use to the controls, and checked my items?Mask menu, and even cut some grass to get some rubies. I then went forth into the game getting more rubies but the bushes vanished before I could get them all. Which was very explain edible since I didn't had the special sword move yet, and went even further into the game.

As Link felling the darkness images showed up in different colors. There was a image of a Deku scrub, a Goron, a Zora, Majora's mask, and some others I couldn't quite make out. When Link finally landed he was on a deku flower, and heard a laugh. When Link looked up he saw the Skull Kid and the two fairies, and yet not Epona. "What's with that stupid horse of your?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it" The Skull Kid said floating in the air, "there's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... Hee, hee..."

I knew for a fact that Epona wouldn't listen to what Skull kid had command. Since Skull Kid doesn't know Epona song, and I also think she knew something wasn't right anyways. I also think that in Link's mind he thought the Skull Kid had killed Epona, and wouldn't know how to explain this to Malon for when he gets back. But that's what I think when I saw the shocked sad look on Link's face. "Aww, boo-hoo. Why the long face?" the Skull Kid said mockingly, "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..."

I knew it was just a game, but the way he was talking to Link wasn't funny at all. "Oh come now... Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

After when Skull Kid said that he used the Majora's mask on Link, and before I could see the rest of the scene my head started to hurt once more. But this time it was a lot longer, and I thought for a moment I heard the Skull kid himself. Before I knew it I was surrounded by Deku Scrubs, then I was being chased by a big one, and I blanked out.

When I woke up I saw that was I looking at the water, but instead of looking straight into the game. I realize I was the main character, and I was a female version of the Deku scrub but in more golden color. "T...this can't be happing" I said out loud, "this can't be real!"

"Hee, her! Now, that's a good look for you!" Skull Kid said Laughing at my misfortune, "you'll stay here looking that was forever!"

When he said that he floated away still laughing at my form. "Wait! Come back" I said chasing after him, "How did you bring me here?"

"Back away Deku girl!" Tatl said as she blocked my way while bashing me on the head.

What she doesn't realize was that both Tael and Skull Kid were leaving her behind. Lucky Tael's realize his sister was still blocking me from getting to the Skull Kid. "S-s... sis!" Tael called out as the door shut.

Tattle had heard her brother, but was too late the door had shut on her. "Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me ! I'm still here!" Tatl cried out making her way to the door, "Tael, you can't leave without me!"

She tried so hard to open the door, or even trying to get both the Skull Kid and Tael's attention, but failed miserably. I just gotten up, and kinda felt bad for her in some way. But I was more concern on how I got into the video game, and how I was going to get back home. "You!" I heard Tatl said as she flew up to me angrily. "If I wasn't dealing with you I wouldn't gotten separated from my brother!"

"Well now" I said a little annoyed with her, "If Skull Kid didn't bring me here, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well just don't sit there, Deku girl! Do something!"

"Like what?!"

"Just open that door for me?!"

"Really, and why should I help you?!"

"Please! Come on a helpless little girl is asking you... So hurry up!"

"Oh sure the same helpless little girl who kept bashing me on the head earlier!"

"Ohhhh, Tael... I wonder if that child will be all right on his own..."

I felt bad for her once again, and thought about my own family. I know deep down she really cares for her brother. So I did the noble thing I could do, and opened the door... after getting some Rubies that is.

So once when we went through the door I started walking down the hallway, and when I got into another room I heard Tatl calling out to me. "Hey wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Tate said flying in front of me, "So, um... that stuff back there... I... Um... apologize. So... so take me with you!"

"Really, and why should I?" I asked her very concerned.

"You wanna know about about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right?"

"Yah.."

"Well I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going."

"Really where?"

"Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Good! So then it's settled! Now then I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that Skull Kid... My name is Tatl. So, uh, its nice to meet you or whatever."

"Okay... My name is Nim."

"Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out I'll tell it to you. Hopefully you'll mange to get by without my help until then!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself as I got onto a Deku flower.

"Hey I can tell you're not used to your Deku scrub body yet. All right, listen up! As a Deku scrub while standing on a Deku flower, you can dive in into it..."

A few minutes of explaining later.

"Did you get that?" Tatl asked me.

"Yes I did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Alright lets get going then."

I was able to make it across the room just fine, and ended up in another room. As I was going across the room I had this feeling that I should of known what to do, but then again I didn't know what to do. I was a flower away when I could feel a sad present somewhere near here, and as I got close to the cave I could see a Deku scrub standing there staring at me with those sad eyes. When I finally got to the cave mouth I stared back at the Deku scrub, and he stared right back at me with those sad eyes. "It's strange, but the way you look right noe short of reminds me of this tree" Tatl said not taking her eyes off of the tree.

'Wait, what tree?' I thought to myself.

"It looks all dark and gloomy... almost like it could start crying any second now... How sad..."

I was going to say something, but the Deku scrub placed his hand over my mouth, and shook his head. In his own way he was telling me not to say anything about him being here, and removed his hand from my mouth. Just before Tatl and I left I took one last look at the Deku scrub, and finally went into the cave. As we were going through the tunnel I feel as if the room was turning upside down, and before long we were in a strange room. I didn't quit know what this place was for, even though I feel that I should, but it seemed that my mind has become foggy ever since I saw that Deku scrub. As Tatl and I made our way up the stairs and onto the landing with some wired mechanical thing. I could feel a strange present, it wasn't like earlier with the Deku scrub (which had followed me), but more of a creepy stalker. Just before Tatle and I went through the door some one had spoken from behind us that nearly gave me a heart attack. "You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

When I turned around I saw what looks to be a salesmen... who has the most creepiest smile I've ever seen in my life. "Who are you?" I asked the stranger I walked up to him, "and how do you know what happened to me?"

"I own the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrul. I travel far and wide in search of mask" he said with the creepy smile.

"So what brings you here?"

"During my travels a very important mask was stolen from me by a imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... and now I've found you."

"What are you getting at?"

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you..."

"Why were you following me?"

"What if I told you of a way to return you to your former self."

"Really! How, tell me please!"

"If you can get back the 'precious' item that was stolen from you. I will return you to normal."

'Precious item?' I thought to myself, 'I didn't had anything stolen from me...'

"In exchange" He said interrupting my thoughts, "all I ask is that you also get back my 'precious' mask that imp stole from me."

"I don't know" I said very concern, "sounds a bit hard."

"What? Is it not a simple task?" The mask salmon said still smiling, "why, yo someone like you it should by no means be a difficult task."

"Well I guess it shouldn't be that hard then" I said with some confidence in my voice.

"Except" The mask salesman began, "the one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow, and I must leave this place in three days."

"THREE DAYS!" Tatl and I said at the same time.

"How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up..."

"I don't even know were to find him" I said with the lost of confidence I once had.

"But yes... you'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage."

"No I don't!"

"I'm Sure you'll find it right away."

"No i won't!"

"Well then, I am counting on you..."

'Oh, swell' I thought to myself, "I'm so going to fail this quest...'

'Don't lose hope' spoke the sad Deku Scrub as he placed his hand on my should, 'you are here for a reason Nim.'

"wait who are you? and how did you know my name?"

'We'll talk again... when you free my spirit from sorrow and regret' the sad Deku Scrub said before he vanished.

"Nim come on stop day dreaming, and lets get going already!" Tatl said hitting me on the head.

I turned around to the door, and just stared at it. I have a feeling that this is not going to be normal for me, and that I was involve in a quest that is not my own. With that I started walking towards the giant door, and slowly opened it. What I found was something that no one would ever believe, or would think that you were crazy. From that moment I stepped into the light I was in a strange looking town that I will later learn to be Clock Town.

To be continued

'Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Cayon...

The four who are there, bring them here...'


End file.
